Death Runners
by ShaneCollins'Wife
Summary: Michael has to report some bad news to Claire, she has to stay in Morganville. Forever. She's convinced she can change Amelie's mind, but can she? New vampires roll in to town and they find out Bishop ISN'T dead! Claire and the gang are running again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! Disclaimer: I do not own the MV series, I wish I did, but sadly, I don't. It belongs to the most wonderful authors, Rachel Caine! **

**Chapter One:**

_Michael_

__ I glanced out the window to see the set setting. I smiled and pulling on some denim jeans, with no shirt on. I couldn't wait to see Eve's beautiful face today. Last night I got in late from talking to Amelie about dear Claire. I have to break the news to Claire tonight, but I didn't want to. She had so much potential for becoming anything she wanted, but she had to just stay here. Forever. And I had to be the one to break it to her.

There was a knock at my door that startled me for once. "Come in," I said in a hoarse voice. I coughed and re-said it. The door opened and my beautiful Eve walked in smiling. "Hey baby." I walked to her and kissed her smiling.

She pulled back and smiled at me, her deep brown eyes sparkling. "Good to see you too. Dinner's ready."

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Claire made tacos," Eve said and I took a grab at her hand, intertwining our fingers. I smiled at her and led her out the doors and down the stairs. We weaved our way through the living room and into the kitchen, where Shane and Claire were kissing intensely.

I fake-coughed to get there attention. Claire jumped away quickly, her cheeks burning when she saw Eve and myself at the door. "Dinner's ready," she said in a very high-pitched voice.

Eve giggled and pulled out four plates from the cupboard by the refrigerator. She handed me a plate, as well as the others. We all silently filled our tacos and went out to the table. Eve by me, Claire by her, and Shane by Claire.

"Claire," I said after taking a sip of my Coke.

She smiled and questioned, "Yes?"

"I spoke to Amelie yesterday," I started unsure if I could go through with this.

"And...?" Claire asked taking a bite of her taco.

"She told me that you have to stay here," I said breathlessly.

"I know," Claire said laughing.

"Forever."

Claire stopped laughing and started to choke on her taco. She coughed and her eyes watered. "What? Forever..."

I nodded pressing my lips together and giving her an apologetic look. Shane furrowed his brows and stood up abruptly. "She can't do this! We were going to leave as soon as Claire's work was over!"

"Shane," Claire started putting her hand on his. "It's okay."

"It's not," agreed Eve.

Claire smiled closing her eyes and kissing Shane's eyes. "I'll talk to her, Shane." Shane puffed some air out and looked at Claire with endearing eyes. He sat down and violently ate one of his tacos. "Thank you for telling me, Michael."

I nodded slightly feeling bad. I know I had to tell her, but I didn't want Shane frustrated, even though I knew he would be. "I'm sorry that it has to be that way."

"I'll talk to her after class tomorrow," Claire said with confidence. I knew Amelie wasn't going to change her mind. That was just how she was, when she made an order, it'd stayed an order. "So how was work?"

"Fine," Shane grunted taking another bite.

"How about you, Eve?"

Eve nibbled at her food and smiled slightly. "Just another normal day at UC; annoying jocks and even more annoying giggling girls." Claire laughed and smiled. "And how was your sleep Mr. Sexy?" She directed the question to me of course.

"It was very relaxing," I smiled, finishing my tacos and downing my Coke. I stood up carrying my plate and empty can to the kitchen. After placing the plate in the sink and the can in the trash, I grabbed two beers. Walking out of the kitchen, I sat a beer by Shane.

"Thanks," Shane grunted standing up and heading to the kitchen with Claire in tow, carrying her's and Eve's plate. I smiled and went into the living room, sitting in my chair and pulling out my guitar from its case. Running a finger over the strings, I sat my beer down and fingered a G sharp chord. Eve sat on the arm rest and put her head on my shoulder while I strummed my guitar.

"I love you," she whispered against my neck.

Chills ran down my spine and I smiled. "I love you too, Eve." I began to play one of my songs a wrote, with no vocals.

_Claire_

I scrubbed the last plate and handed it to Shane to dry. He dried the dish violently and sat it down with the towel. I let the water go and looked at Shane with a half-hearted smile. I let the tears go down my cheeks. I didn't want to stay in Morgnaville, Texas forever. I didn't want to live there in the first place after I found out that the town was ran by by vampires. I blinked away the tears saw Shane looking at me with a concerned look. He gave me a hug and put his head in the crook of my neck. "Baby, it's going to be okay."

"It's not," I said and crying into his chest. "I want to get out of this town, with you."

"I know, Claire, I know." He gave me a trail of kisses from my neck to my lips. He pulled back for a second and said, "I love you and I'll stay with you forever, no matter if it means living in Morganville." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back intertwining his fingers in my hair. My hands went into his back pockets as he pushed me against the counter. I let a moan escape me, which made the heat rise to my cheeks. Shane pulled back and chuckled. "I heard that."

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down at the floor. "I was hoping you didn't..."

"Well, I did." Shane lifted me up onto the counter and put his hands on my thighs. "I love you, Claire, always remember that."

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time and then we just sat there for awhile; staring into each others eyes.

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you liked that chapter! I will upload more as soon as possible!**

**-Spike's girl but Angel's love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Claire_

I woke up with quite a startle. I blinked a few times to realize it was only five in the morning. I didn't have to wake up until six thirty, but my mental clock was set at five. I sighed and glanced at Shane who was sleeping away. Shane's bare chest looked inviting, but I had to hold it back. I wanted to run my hands over his chest and kiss his soft lips. I sighed. He looked to peaceful when he was asleep, like an angel. Except everyone knew my Shane was no angel.

"Claire," a voice whispered from my doorway. I turned over and saw Michael's golden locks. I blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't my imagination. "Claire!" That I time I was sure it was Michael. I sighed and slipped out of my bed. He inched open the door so it wouldn't creak and wake up Eve or Shane.

"What?" I hissed crossing my arms over my chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt like Shane and his hair was messed up. Either he had been sleeping or doing _stuff _with Eve. That thought made the heat rise to my cheeks. I adverted my eyes from Michael to the wall. I noticed that the secret entrance to upstairs was open which made me wonder. I peered up the stairs, to see if anyone was up there.

"She's up there," Michael said quietly. "She wants to speak to you." I blow out hot air and trudged up the stairs. I heard the door make a soft click when I was halfway up. I looked back at the door and walked the rest of the way up slowly. I stood at the top of the stairs staring at vampire goddess. She sat on the worn-out couch in her perfectly pressed white suit. Her blond almost-white hair was pulled into a tight bun without a loose strand to be seen. She stared at me with her cold icy blue eyes and padded the space next to her on the couch.

"Come sit, Claire," she coaxed pressing her thin lips together. I sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting as far as I could away from her. Amelie looked at me and showed no emotion what so ever. "I presume Michael told you the news I gave him to tell?"

I glared at her and said, "Yes, Michael told us all at dinner. Shane was furious. I was going to come talk to you after my classes today, but it seems as if you came to me. What does bring you the pleasure to come see me, Amelie?" I thought that statement did me well. It was quite fun to play a smart ass to the ice queen.

Amelie sat up straighter and smiled coldly. "Well, as you see since you'll be here for a long, long time, I think you should be going back to Myrnin's lab daily; to help him with a little project."

I gaped at her with a little bit of shock and amusement. There was no way in Hell I was going back to Myrnin's lab everyday. I was okay with going every other week, but daily? Not again. He was psycho and had tried to kill me too many times before. I loved Myrnin like a really, really distant cousin or something, but I hated being near him. I wasn't safe. "Your kidding me, right? You can drain me, rip my heart out, or turn me before I'm ever stepping into that lab everyday."

She sat there a few moments; speechless and thinking. "Well, either way, your going to step foot back in the lab. So the choice is yours; undead or alive?"

I gaped at her some more. She was asking me if I wanted to be undead or alive to work in Myrnin's lab. She was not going to stop at any cost. "Why? Why do you need me so bad, Amelie?" I ran a hand through my hair, staring at intensely at the wooden floor boards.

"Myrnin thinks he can bring people back after they've been killed. I want to bring Samuel Glass back," I heard her voice fill with emotion, which wasn't like her. She was like a goddess with her poker face. I glanced up to see her look ghostly. She looked haunted with thoughts about Sam. It was a very tragic day when Sam Glass died. When Bishop killed Sam, I thought Amelie was going to give up her life too at that moment. Sam's death almost caused my death too. When Bishop was killed, I thought Amelie was going to scream above all with joy. But as expected, she didn't. "Please Claire? Please."

I bit my lip and thought about it. I never had heard someone full of so much sorrow in my life; and she was a vampire! I had to conjure up a deal to help her and save me. "I'll do it, but you have to make a deal with me."

Amelie suppressed a sigh and said, "What do you want?" The coldness was suddenly rushed back into her voice, making me feel less sympathetic for her and want to help her.

"If I help Myrnin figure out how to bring Sam back from the dead, you have to let me leave Morganville after I am done at TPU." It was a simple deal; a life for a life. If I could help bring Sam back to life, I should be able to not live in Morganville forever.

"Deal," she said quietly. I smiled and stood up, overjoyed. I wasn't sure if this deal was going to hold, but at that point I didn't care. I was just told I could leave Morganville after I was done at TPU. I was going to be able to raise a family with Shane outside of Morganville. No more vampires. I smiled and dashed down the stairs. I heard Amelie click the button and the door opened.

Michael's blue eyes flickered to mine as I came into the hallway. I gave him a big hug and grinned ear to ear. "I get to leave, Michael! I get to leave!" I heard the door click closed behind me as I stepped back from Michael. I searched his face for a joyful expression, but I didn't get one.

He smiled half-heartedly and said, "That's good, Claire. When are you leaving?"

I stared at him. He should've been happy for me. He knew Shane wanted me out of here, so we could be safe. And now it was happening and he wasn't happy for me. I pursed my lips and said, "After I'm done at TPU. I can leave Morganville with Shane, Eve, and you."

He looked at the floor and leaned against Eve's door. "I can't leave Claire, you know that. I'm a vampire, remember?" He opened his mouth and his fangs were fully in tact. I nodded and he closed his mouth. "But you, Shane, and Eve should leave Morganville. It'd be good for us all."

"Michael we are not having this coversation!" I pulled at my hair and walked into my room. "We'll talk at dinner with everyone." I closed my door and slid down to the floor shaking me head. He should be so happy, but he's not. If I was him and he was I then I'd be happy. I sighed and leaned my head against the door. I sat there like that for a while watching the minutes tick by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I really hope you liked chapter two! I had it all done like earlier then I accidently clicked the 'delete' button and it deleted :( So I had to re-write it on memory and made some changes. But I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP!**

**-ShaneCollins'Wife**


End file.
